Trust
by the weird reader
Summary: After finishing a job Sam and Dean were supposed to leave town first thing in the morning. But what happens when a certain brunette gives plenty of reasons to stay? And how their relationship is going to change when the boys realize they aren't the only ones keeping a secret. She also has and FBI badge but hers might not be fake.You don't just win trust, you earn it
1. Chapter 1

"Man I need a beer" Dean said as he walked out of the woods, to the Impala and opened the trunk, tossing his gun with all the other weapons

"And a shower" Sam said right behind him. They had just finished a job involving a wendigo hiding in an old mining cave, which didn´t turn out well. The thing kept on putting a fight even when they got to torch it but the wendigo wasn't going to go without a show so it ran deeper in the cave, the brothers thinking it was almost over went after it, but the creature wasn't running from them, it was running towards a pile of old gunpowder. Dean yelled at Sam to stay back, and the youngest brother did but Dean was in the first row when the explosion came of which wasn't so bad, again the gunpowder was really old the worst part was that he got himself covered in "wendigo crap" as he described it. Sam was right he needed a shower.

"Man, this sucks" he said opening the driver's door. "I´m sorry baby" Dean cursed as he got inside and probably staining the seat. Sam followed him and shortly after that they were back on the road.

Once in the hotel Dean claimed the bathroom and locked himself there for a good 25 minutes trying to relax as the hot water ran over his back. By the time he got out Sammy was already snoring on one of the beds, he smile at the sight of his little brother getting some sleep and decided that he really needed that beer, so he walked out of the room quietly and climbed on the impala driving around for a few minutes until he found a decent bar. He walked in and sat down on one of the bar stools looking around.

"What can I get you?" a sweet voice said, making Dean look at the young and pretty bartender behind the counter

"Maybe a piece of that sweet little thing" he answered giving her the ultimate-Dean's-smirk. And while any other girl would blush wildly, she just smiled and lean closer to him on the counter "I´m sorry" she said "but that´s not in the menu"

"Too bad" he was looking at those big brown eyes intensely "Maybe a beer will do for now" she nodded and walk to the other end of the counter to get the drink, Dean took this opportunity to check her out. She was wearing blue faded skinny jeans and a button down dark blue shirt, her dark hair was slightly larger than Sam's, which was odd because she was definitely rocking that haircut.

"Here it is" se said placing the beer I front of him "first one´s on the house. Anything else?"

"Can I have one of those?" Dean said pointing to the posters hanging in the wall announcing the house´s special

"One bacon cheese coming right away" she announced walking toward the kitchen, minutes later she came out holding his and what it looked like other seven orders. He watched her move around the bar delivering every order in perfect balance, a part of him was sure she would trip and drop all the food but that never happened. She took her original place behind the counter and served Deans meal putting down her tray.

"Well those are some pretty strong arms you got there" he said taking a bite of his hamburger

"Thank you" she smiled "How is it?" she pointed at the burger

"Not as good as you" the only reaction he got was a little smile, not and embarrassment or excitement smile, just smiles like if he had told her, her shoes were pretty.

"You might want to save those silly pick-up lines for the girls in the back" she said while nodding to the back of the bar where a bunch of teenage girls were getting drunk. At that moment on of the other waitresses walk right next to him, she winked and smiled seductively at him. "But not her, she's married"

"Aren't we getting jealous are we?" Dean said raising his eyebrows at her

"Not at all pretty boy" she answered while cleaning some glasses

"My name is Dean" she lifted her head to look at him and stayed quiet for a second before replying "Hello Dean, I'm Alice"

"I'm sorry but I have to ask, what is a pretty young lady like you working in a bar like this?"

She shrugged "I really don´t know, I was just passing by and they needed help."

"Passing by? Are you heading somewhere?"

"Maybe, don't know yet. I'll stay here until my problems catch up with me"

"So, a run away , what are you running from? An ex? Mommy and Daddy?"

"Aren´t we all running from something?" she said leaning towards him "so tell me Dean what are you running from?"

"A life time of bad decisions" he said sipping on his beer. He came into this bar wanting to get laid but now he just wanted to keep talking to this Alice girl

"Ah, don't get depressed; here" she placed two shots of whiskey on the counter "These are on me. Here's to a crappy life" she said raising her glass

"I'll drink to that" he said and till his head back letting the whiskey burn its way through his throat.

"So I'm usually the one that buys the drinks so I don't know where we go from here" he said as if he was really confused.

"_We_ are not going anywhere" she said taking the glasses and cleaning the counter, throwing the towel over her shoulder.

"Why not?"

"My shift isn't over" she answered

"When do you finish?" he smirked

"Good night Dean" she said handing him the tab

"Hey! but I'm not done yet"

"Really? What else you're gonna have?" she asked raising an eyebrow

If it was any other girl, Dean would have given up but there was something in the way she moved and talked, the way her body was relaxed but her eyes were alert. So he gave her a big smile "do you have some pie?"

For the next 2 hours Dean just sat there eating the slice of pie he ordered really slowly, he watched as people came in and out, some chick tried to talk to him but he just ignored her. His aye always searching and finding Alice. He watched as she took orders and delivered them, how she ran from one corner of the bar to another, cleaning tables, carrying dirty dishes, counting tips. And suddenly she stopped, took off her apron and walked to the kitchen. Her shift was off.

He paid for the tab and walked to the parking lot hoping to see her somewhere he didn't have to wait long to see a petite figure walking down the road. He got into the impala and drove to where she was; when she didn't stop he kept driving at her slow pace.

"Alice let me drive you home" he said through the window "it's late and there could be any kind of criminals out there"

"How do I know you are not criminal?" she asked still walking

"Have you ever seen a criminal eating cherry pie?" he waited "of course not, get in"

She stopped, looked at him and sighted. She walked around and opened the passenger's seat "I have pepper spray so any weird moves and you'll be crying your eyes out"

"Yes ma'am" he nodded "where do I take you?"

"Green flag Motel" Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows "Shut up, I'm staying there you pervert"

"Okay, but I didn't say nothing. I'm staying there too"

"No you're not" she said looking out of the window

"Of course I'm" he said and showed her his room key

"Well what a coincidence, don't ya think?"

"I'll to call it destiny"

"Yeah right" she looked at him "why are you staying at a motel anyways?"

"I'm working" he said as if that was explanation enough. "You?"

"Like I said, I was passing by"

Dean pulled up the motel's parking lot and turned off the engine. Alice opened the door and stepped out "Thank you for the ride, Dean"

"Wait!" he said getting out of the car "You sure you don't want me to walk you to your room? I mean just to be safe"

"Good night Dean" Alice said before walking away. Dean could see that her room was on the second floor right on top of theirs; he smiled at the knowledge of having her close. He looked at the seat she had occupied and saw a napkin. He picked it up and unfolded. His smile only got wider. He had her phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice got into her room tossing her bag on the floor and started walking to the bed, she throw all the paper that laid on the bed to the floor and popped down on the mattress. She was more than just tired, she was dead. Working on a bar was harder than she thought. She was glad she didn't had to walk all the way to the motel. And then her mind drifted to the guy in the leather jacket and green eyes.

Her phone started ringing but she just ignored it, she wasn't in the mood to answer to nobody so instead she grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. Once in bed she led her mind slip away, thinking a little about her family, her childhood, happy memories. But then she remembered her job, and what she was doing in town and the happy memories where gone.

Dean woke up to the sound of a closing door as he glassed around he saw his brother getting out of the bathroom with his hair still wet. "Hey man, where were you last night?"

"Went to the town" Dean answered as he got up "grab a few beers, you know" last night flashed in his eyes and he remembered the little brunette that was staying in the motel.

"Hey!" Sam said bringing back Dean from his trance "got a call from Bobby he said he might have a work for us a few towns ahead. It´s a simple salt and burn case but is something"

"Yeah, just let me take a shower" the older brother answered and walked to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

He got out and saw that Sam had already his bags on the foot of the door "wanna catch something to eat before we head out?"

"Sure. I'm starving" Dean said graving the keys of the impala and walking to the door. Sammy followed him but he graved the bags that were close to the door "watcha doing?"

"We have to load the truck, Dean" Sam answered with a duh-tone

"I know we have to load the truck but we can come back for the bags, I mean what's the rush" he said faking a smile

Sam just looked at him confused for a moment before lowering the bags "if you say so" and followed his brother to the car.

Dean had no idea why he said that. They never done that, staying at a town after finishing a job but he just wasn't ready to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving so he turned around to see Alice walking towards the road. He stopped for a second, his mind in war.

"Hey! Alice!" both Sam and Alice stared at Dean with a confuse look. This made Dean to realize what he just did, but hey, there was no way back, was it?

"Dude what the hell?" Sam asked through gritted teeth

Dean just flashed him a look and walked towards Alice was still standing a couple yards away from them

"Hey" he said again

"Hi, Dean" she answered. Awkward silence

"Look my brother and I…" he pointed at Sam in the impala

"Dean" she interrupted "I appreciate the ride last night but that's all it was, just a ride"

"No, I know but it looks like you need another one and we were heading to town anyway so we can stop by the bar, drop you off" he said with a little smirk

"I'm not going to the bar; I just want to get some breakfast and…"

"Awesome" it was time for Dean to interrupt her "got a place in mind? Because me and my brother are starving" Alice started to shake her head while looking for an excuse "come on, we insist, right Sammy?" he turn to see his brother giving them a weak smile

"I don't know "

"I'm buying"

The trio walked inside the dinner and toward the closest booth, Sam sat on one side and Dean in front of him, Alice hesitated for a moment then decided to sit with Sam. Both of the guys looked a little shocked about her decision but she needed to make clear she had no intentions of getting close to Dean, not in every possible way. At least not yet.

"So Alice" Sam said, he clearly hated awkward silences "what are you doing in town?"

"Oh, you know just passing by" she said looking at the menu, she felt the boy's eyes on her "what about you? How's work?"

"Good" Dean answered before Sam could "we are almost done. How long are you staying in town?"

"Told you, till my problems catch up with me"

"That's not a straight answer" he leaned closer to her

"It´s not like you need one" she stared directly at his eyes, not blinking, not breaking the contact

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress asked making them both snap out of it

"Yes, please" Sam said "I'll have the vit shake" at this Alice and Dean looked at him annoyed

"I'll have the special" she thought for a second "with extra bacon. Actually with extra everything, I'm not paying for it anyway" she said smiling at Dean

"Well make it two" Dean said handing her menu to the waitress, her hand lingered a little more than necessarily on his, then smiled seductively before walking away.

"Man, I'm not complaining but what is it with you and all the girls?" Sam asked

"I might as well be a chick magnet" he said smirking

Alice huffed a little too loud than she should have. She saw Dean's smirk had faded away and Sam was trying to suppress a chuckle "What? It's not like is not true, not everyone is into you"

"Here you have" the waitress had returned with their meals. Alice dug into hers without a second though.

Dean had to admit he was impressed by this girl's appetite, she had finished her dish but she still looked hungry "Want some dessert?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"As long is on the menu" she answered imitating his facial expression. "Be right back. Don't leave without paying or I'll hunt you down" she said before standing and walking toward the bathroom

Dean smiled and scanned the menu for some pie when he noticed his brother was wearing his bitch face "What's wrong Sammy?"

"Who is she? And why is having breakfast with us?" Sam asked "look they are called one night stands for a reason; you out of all the people should know that and…"

"Wow, Sammy. Hold on, I didn't sleep with her last night" when he saw his brothers face he added "Nor ever, we just met at the bar and I drove her to the motel, that's it"

"Since when you pay for others people's food?"

"What you're talking about? I always pay for your food!"

"Look" Sam said in a whisper "If you like this girl and want to stay a couple of days with her I can…"

"Sam!" Dean said in a deadly tone "no one is into no one ok? I just did this out of the goodness of my heart"

"What you did out of the goodness of your heart?" asked Alice taking his sit next to Sam

"buying you breakfast" Dean answered with his eyes on the menu

"Oh" Alice sounded hurt "so I am just your charity of the day?" Sam turned his face and saw her looking at her entwined fingers. He looked at Dean with no clue of what to do, he had hurt her feelings.

"No, Alice…" Sam said the same time Dean spoke: "I…I didn't mean it like that…"

Alice lifted her face with a grin on her lips "It's so easy to fool you guys" the brothers looked at her with narrow eyes "so, what are we having for dessert?"

"You don't deserve dessert" Dean said pointing at her.

"Good thing I'm on a diet then" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Dean asked the waitress for the bill

"No you are not" Sam said to her. He was so tall that even sitting she had to tilt her head to look at him.

"Yeah, you are right" she answered "but after what I ate, I might as well be"

"Shut up, you are perfect" Dean didn't even registered what he said because he was busy paying the bill, but when he saw his brother's eyes wide open and a little blush on Alice cheeks he cursed himself for saying that

Thank God Alice was there to lighten the mood "Well Dean you know how to compliment a girl, I can give you that" she smiled and walked toward the door.

The two brothers stared at each other for a second, both confused about what just had happened, before following her outside.

The parking lot was almost empty except for a few cars. She was standing near the impala waiting for the guys "Well I had a great time with you guys, thank you for everything" she said with a smile, her eyes covered by her sunglasses. A guy walked out of the dinner making the little bell ring.

"We can still take you to the bar" Dean suggested "if you want"

"Nah, I need to buy some things first and go to the bank" Dean opened his mouth but she interrupted him "Dean I'm fine, it's just a block away and I'm pretty sure you have better things to do than just driving around"

"This doesn't have to be a goodbye" That was probably the cheesiest thing he had ever said but he really mean it, there was something about this girl he couldn't put his finger on.

She smiled "Goodbye Sam" she said looking at him, he smiled and nodded towards her. She looked at Dean "Bye Dean"

She started to walk away but she hadn't walked more than a few steps when she froze in her spot

"Alice?" Sam asked with concern, this made Dean look up.

"Shh…" she murmured. They all stayed I silence for a second. And there was it. That mumbled sound and the repeating knocking. She ran towards one of the cars on the parking lot. The brothers following her

The man inside the car kept knocking the window and screaming for his life. The heating of the car was burning his skin. Literally. When Alice touched the handle of the driver's door, she screamed in pain as she watched the burning in her hand. When she saw Dean about to do the same thing she stopped him "It's too hot, look for something to break the glass"

"Hurry up Sammy!" Dean yelled. The man's skin started to boil, and he had started to have seizures.

Sam appeared with a shovel and a hammer in his hands; he tossed one to his brother and started hitting the windshield while Dean attacked the driver's window. But the glass wasn't breaking.

Alice called an ambulance, telling them to hurry. A crow had started forming around the car; their murmuring could almost silence the man's yelling. Almost.

Dean kept on swinging at the window but nothing happened. He knew something was wrong. The man stopped moving and just lay there, unmoving. That's when the glass finally shattered and the door just opened making the body fall into the ground. You could still hear the flesh boiling, and the smell wasn't any good either.

Alice stood behind the guys just looking at them waiting for their next move, but their reactions was what got her attention. They didn't look scared or repulsed, they looked confused then determined. In the distant you could hear the sirens coming.

Alice was sitting on an ambulance getting her hand bandaged when a police officer came to take her statement of the happened. She was telling him everything when Dean came by and the officer greet him "Agent Simmons, I'm so happy you are still in here. Maybe helping us with this…" he looked at Alice "_situation"_

"Agent Simmons?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes" the officer said "he's FBI, he helped us with the disappearances in the woods" someone called for him and he left with a nod leaving Dean with Alice.

"FBI? Really?" she asked

He smirked at her "It's not like I can go around telling people I'm the law. Identity thing you know"

"I'm so happy I didn't got drunk with you on the bar"

"What? Have you done something bad?" he took a step closer to her

She thought for a second and then answered "Yes, a lot of things" she said in a serious voice "More than I should have"

Dean wasn't expecting that answer, she smiled looking at the badge around her hand

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"They gave me so much pills I can barely feel my toes"

"Dean!" Sam called from behind the dead's man car

"Don't go anyway, I'm driving you home" he said and walked towards his brother

"What did you find?" he asked Sammy

"Look at this" he answered holding a little bag with some herbs and bones

"Witches?"

"Probably" Sam said looking around

"Seems like we are staying after all"

**Hello! I hope you're liking the story, is my first SPN fanfic and I'm excited to see how this might turn out.**

**Don't forget to leave a review or a PM :)**


End file.
